A Brew of Beauty
by CriesofCapricorn
Summary: Coffee secrets are revealed when Sam forgets some for the brothers’ stakeout. Dean does not react well. Light-hearted. Set sometime in Season 2 or 3. Dialogue only.


**Title:** A Brew of Beauty**  
****Rating: **PG  
**Word Count:** 650  
**Characters/Pairings: **Dean, Sam. GEN.  
**Genre: **General. Humor.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Supernatural_ or its characters.  
**Warning: **This is unbeta-ed. But it should be a-okay to read considering English is my first language and all... Nevertheless, even though I reread it, if someone notices a mistake (typo or other), let me know and I'll fix it.  
**Prompt: ****For starrylizard, who requested "**A brotherly moment set any time you like" with a prompt of "stake out, no coffee."  
**Summary: ****Coffee secrets are revealed when Sam forgets some for the brothers' stakeout. Dean does not react well. Light-hearted brotherly love. Set sometime in Season 2 or 3. **Dialogue only.

**&&&**

"So this not-so-friendly Casper – think he's gunna show up tonight?"

"He has when slaughtering those teens these past few nights. Think it's a definite possibility, Dean."

"Well, that really sucks, man. 'Cause I am just about ready for bedtime."

"Told ya not to go to the all-night diner; you didn't listen."

"Sammy … pie! Twenty-four seven. How could I resist?"

"Dude, it scares me how little self-control you have over your urges."

"Ha! You don't know the half of it."

"Ugh. Don't. Just don't."

"Hey, what's that mean, anyway? 'Definite possibility.'"

"What are you talking about?"

"Before, you said that there was a 'definite possibility' of the ghost-y showing up tonight."

"Yeah. Because there is!"

"Yeah, but Sam, a possibility can't be definite. If it were, it wouldn't be a possibility. It'd be a guarantee; a certainty."

"It's just a saying, dude. No need to get analytical over it."

"Just sayin', college boy. Don't make much sense."

"Is this what you do when you're trying to keep awake? 'Cause I gotta say it's a little disconcerting."

"Oooo. Big word for little Sammy."

"…"

"You're right; this is annoying, even for me. I surrender. Hand over the coffee."

"…"

"Sammy? Did you hear me? Coffee. Now."

"Yeah, about that…"

"Sam, I do not like the sound of those words…"

"Well, it's just that … it looks like I forgot to pack some."

"What?!"

"What? In my defense, it's only 9:30 and I _told_ you not to stay so long at that diner."

"But Sammy … we don't go to stake-outs without coffee. We just … don't. It's a rule we abide by, right up there with 'saving people' and 'hunting monsters.' The hell, man?!"

"Sorry, man."

"Well, you can't just shrug those freakishly large shoulders of yours and make it all okay. 'Sorry' just ain't gunna cut it. Man, it feels like there are _bricks_ on top of my eyelids. I mean, I've gotta fix this."

"Dean, where are we going?"

"Any place where coffee is served."

"Dean, c'mon, you're being ridiculous. What if the ghost appears while we're away?"

"Know what? You're right. I'll go in search of coffee and you stay here with the rock-salt."

"De-"

"Get out of my car, Sammy."

"Dude, this is absurd. You can stay awake without the caffeine; it's not like you drink that much of it even when we _do_ have coffee."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothin', man. Just … let's just stay here for now. You can sleep if you want; I'll keep look-out."

"_Sam_. What. Did. You. Mean by that."

"All right. I didn't want to have to tell ya, but when I go pick up the coffee, I ask for some changes."

"What kind of changes?"

"The kind where only one quarter of the cup has caffeine and the rest is decaf?"

"Please. Tell me you're joking."

"Listen, you're making a really big deal out of this."

"Well, gee, it could be because it _is_ a big deal. Do you know how many times I did things with the belief that caffeine, and with it, alertness was on my side. I mean, geez, Sam, it's a miracle I haven't crashed my baby into a tree!"

"Dean, do you honestly believe you wouldn't pull over or switch with me if you thought you weren't able to drive?"

"Do I have to remind you that the last time you drove the Impala, it was slammed into by a semi?"

"That _semi_ had a demon as its driver!"

"That's no excuse!"

"Are you drunk or something? You're acting more dickish than usual."

"Oh, I'm a dick, says Mr. Liar of the Century."

"Shut up, Dean!"

"No, you shut up!"

"No, really. Didn't you hear that screaming coming from the opera house?"

"Oh, crap. Casper's just shown up. But Sam, we're not through with this. And, from now on, I'm getting the coffee."

**&&&**

+ Any feedback is appreciated, whether it's complimentary or constructively critical. Thank you.

+ Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
